


New Years

by Sleepsongx



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Dan Smith (Bastille)/Reader - Freeform, Dan Smith (bastille) - Freeform, Dan Smith - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, Smut, imagine this as may dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepsongx/pseuds/Sleepsongx
Summary: When New years doesn't end up how you expected





	

New Year’s Eve 

It was the first year I would be spending New Year’s Eve with friends partying rather than being sat home alone, drunk and sad, and despite refusing to go at first, I soon obliged and tagged along. We’d actually booked a taxi to take us the hour journey to London because we didn’t want to risk taking the train and then all the confusing tubes along with it. Plus I didn’t understand trains for the life of me. My friend Robyn had found out about this massive party that was going on at this bar somewhere in Putney I think it was, and soon enough she was on the phone to just about everyone trying to get people to join her. 

So I’d made the effort to go out and buy a dress, which was actually more fun than I care to admit, and I was starting to get really excited about this party. The taxi came to get us around 9, and all 4 of us piled in, on our way to London. I was excited about this all, the fact I wasn’t going to welcome the new year all alone in my bed, but I was nervous, and my stomach was flipping for some reason. 

It was roughly an hour and a half later we arrived in Putney, the streets full to the brim of semi-drunk young adults.  
“So, we’re here! Come on Alex I wanna see how pissed I can get before midnight!” Robyn squealed, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the crowded bar. It was a rather large venue, a big open dance floor and a bar running along the back, and it was already mostly full and it was only half 10. We headed straight to the bar, pushing through a few groups of older guys, and called the bar tender over.  
“Hi girls, what can I get you?” the bartender asked, mouth in a lopsided grin. Robyn, knowing I wouldn’t be able to say my order, stepped in and answered for me. “I’ll have a vodka and coke and she’ll have a, gin and vodka” she shouted over the blaring music. I wasn’t paying too much attention to whatever she’d ordered for us, I was too distracted by this group of guys stood a couple feet away to us. There were about 6 of them, but it was the tall, lanky one with the mess of brown hair that caught my attention. I knew him, I think? I recognised him from somewhere I’m sure of it. If it wasn’t for the stupid lighting. 

“Sooo, whose the guy you’re ogling up over there” Robyn nudged me, almost at the bottom of her first drink. “I don’t know! I just think he’s kind of fit, s’all. “Well, have a few more drinks, loosen up a bit, and maybe you'll get lucky” she laughed, both of us full well knowing I wouldn’t have the guts to go near him. But I figured, I would prove her wrong.  
It was 11:35, and me and Robyn had had our fair share of drinks, to be honest I didn’t even know where she was at this point, probably at some guys house a mile away. My vision was starting to go blurry but I wasn’t completely smashed so I was fine. However, I could still see that group of guys near me, and id be lying if is said me and that tall one hadn’t made eye contact a couple times already. I downed the rest of my drink, which was my fourth? Maybe fifth glass, and I made my way over to the guys, internally kicking myself for the embarrassment I was about to endure.  
“Hey guys! Mind if I come hang out with you for the night? My friends seemed to of ditched me” I giggled, partly due to the alcohol but also because I was so nervous. “Sure, wouldn’t want a pretty thing like you all alone on New Year’s” the tall one spoke, looking round at his friends for confirmation. “Sure, don’t see why not” another guy, with this big scraggly beard and even lankier than the other one added. The guy with messy hair came round and stood next to me, sliding his arm around my waist and took a sip of his drink. “So, what’s your name then?” he asked, looking down at me due to our impressive height difference, “My name’s Alex, and yours is?” I chirped back rather enthusiastically, thanks to the alcohol in my system. “It’s Dan” he laughed, finishing his drink. I stayed with the guys the rest of the night, not sad about the fact I’d be counting down the last few seconds of 2016 with total strangers rather than my friends.

“3,2,1!” Everyone in the crowd roared, my ear drums ringing like mad, but all I was paying attention to was Dan. “Fancy a new year’s kiss?” he smirked, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, while tightening his grip around my waist. With my eyes locked on his I nodded, letting him lean down and press his warm lips against mine as the clocks hit 12. I didn’t respond at first, but after a few seconds it hit me that someone was actually kissing me and I started to move my lips with his.  
Even after the initial hype of the new year had died down, Dan carried on kissing me, and it all too soon started to heat up. “Fuck, Alex, wanna take this, back to mine” he stifled out in between kisses, sneaking his cold hands up my bare legs to the bottom of my dress. “Fuck, yeah, okay” I replied, not even having to think about it. We pushed our way through the crowd of intoxicated young adults, walking out into the chilly London air. “My place is only round the corner, we’ll be there in a minute” he assured, keeping the strong grip on my hand. Since he was much taller than me and had much longer legs, I had to speed up to stay alongside him. After crossing a few roads we eventually came to an apartment complex, that looked rather posh and tidy I must say, and Dan dragged me up the stairs. We stopped on the 4th floor and Dan unlocked the door, barging through and pulling me inside. 

He slammed the door, throwing the keys somewhere on the other side of the room, and pushed me up agaisnt the door, feeling the cold metal of the handle against my spine. His lips were back on mine in an instant, his hands trailing up the back of my thighs towards my bum. “Fuck, gotta get this off you” he grumbled, yanking at the bottom of the dress. I smiled at him, kicking off my heels, him doing the same with his shoes, and I took the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. I stopped for a minutes, taking in his body. He was pale and slightly toned, but not too muscly, and I hadn’t realised my jaw was hanging open. I heard Dan laugh to himself, before attaching his lips to my neck, working his way down to my chest. “Jump, baby girl” he whispered in my ear, and so I did, him wrapping his arms around my thighs. He pulled us away from the door and carried me through the hall into another room, not that I could really tell what it looked like. He threw me down onto the bed, before reaching for his belt and working on his trousers. I stared at him in awe, not bothering to undress as he was just so captivating. I still wasn’t sure where I knew him from, but that was the last thing on my mind at that moment. He crawled back onto the bed, dressed in only his boxers now, and grabbed the bottom of my dress, slipping it over my head. I suddenly felt very cold now I was partially naked, and pulled Dan down onto of me in an attempt to warm me up. 

“Hang on princess, gotta get these off you still” he smirked, his fingers toying with the edges of my underwear. He then hooked his fingers into them and pulled them down my legs, throwing them to the end of the bed. I’d settled on not wearing a bra since the dress looked much nicer without it, and now I’m glad I’d made that choice. Dan moved back up the bed, going to kiss me again, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his member hard against my leg, and his lips were back on mine in no time, but this time it was much deeper, and heated. I slipped my hands down his sides until I reached his boxers, pulling them down his legs as far as I could reach before he did the rest. “Mm, princess, are you desperate?” Dan mumbles agaisnt my neck in the midst of leaving a mark there. My body was in too much of a state to reply and I simply moaned loudly against his hair that was tickling my face. He trailed his fingers down my chest and a shiver ran up my spine as his cold fingers came in contact with my clit, slowly rubbing in circles. “Shit, Dan don’t stop”.  
And you can guess what happened the rest of that night.

** *

*Phone ringing*  
“Fuck” I mumbled against the pillow, sitting up in the bed before clutching my sore head. Once I opened my eyes, which only resulted in me clamping them shut because of the bright light, I realised I wasn’t in my bedroom, or anywhere I recognised in the slightest. I pulled the sheets up to cover my body; soon realising I was in fact naked, confirming my worst thoughts. I cursed to myself, how could I have let myself be so stupid? I scanned the room for my phone, to see if I could try and figure out where the hell I was. I then noticed it under my dress on the floor, and immediately grabbed it. 

15 missed calls  
38 texts  
3 voicemails

Shit. I was meant to get a taxi back with everyone after the party last night. I’m still in London, alone, with no money or clue where I am or how to get home. I could feel the tears start to come, whether it was from the impending hangover or the situation I’d got myself into, I wasn’t sure.  
I remembered the guy, and what he looked like. Where was he? Had left me already? I could hear footsteps and the soft hum of a radio, or TV coming from the living room, so I figured he was still here. I grabbed one of his shirts off the floor and my underwear from last night and opened the door, peaking my head out to see who was there.  
“Ah, you’re awake then!” Dan beamed, he was sat at the kitchen table with a plate of cooked food. “There’s some left over there, I figured you’d want something” he added. How thoughtful. 

I thanked him and walked over to the kitchen, plating up some of the still warm food, making my way to the table to join him. “I don’t want to seem rude, but I was meant to get a taxi back home last night, with my friends. And I don’t have a clue how I’m supposed to get back” I blurted, blushing red. “Um, okay. We can figure something out I’m sure, I can pay for a taxi if you want, I don’t mind” he laughed, while doing something on his phone. “If you don’t mind, it’s just I have no money or anything on me” I replied, surprised he was doing something so nice for a complete stranger. “Also, if you don’t mind me asking. I just- I know you from somewhere, but I can’t remember where” I asked, hoping for an answer. “I’m um, from a band. We’re called Bastille, that’s probably where you know me from” That was it. I’d seen him live at this venue maybe a year and a half ago. I really liked his music. How had I not realised it was him?  
“Oh yeah, that’s it. I really like you’re music by the way. Its pretty” I added, hoping he wasn’t going to mistake me for another crazed fan. “Thank you, means a lot. Did you not realise it was me before?” he laughed, looking straight at me. “No, seriously” I replied, going back to my plate of food.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing i've ever written for ao3 and its so bad omg but give it a read anyway


End file.
